


炀神，自己动好吗

by shenhuai



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: 漫漫何其多 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenhuai/pseuds/shenhuai





	炀神，自己动好吗

祁醉的一只手撑在墙上，一条腿颇流氓地抵在于炀的双膝之间，一只手扶在于炀腰腰上，细细亲吻着眼前的人，额头，眼睛，嘴巴，在白净的脖颈上留下一串串无法遮掩的红痕

 

 

抵在双膝间的腿暗暗用力，迫使于炀的腿再次分开了一些，直到于炀快支撑不住，祁醉抱住了他，把眼前的心上人紧搂在怀里，紧贴的胸膛传递着比往日更快的心跳，传递着荷尔蒙，传递着无法掩饰的爱意。

 

 

修长的手指抚过于炀灵巧的锁骨，留恋在胸口，轻轻地解开他的纽扣，寸寸肌肤渐渐显露，耳边围绕的急促的呼吸在此刻宛如催情的毒药，一点一点浸入人的心底，翻涌着无尽的情欲。

 

 

祁醉低下头，在那好看的锁骨上轻轻吸吮，“唔。”一声饱含忍耐情欲的声音就这样闯进祁醉的耳朵里。

 

祁醉抬头，对上恋人一汪春水的眼眸，手上暗暗用力，还没来得及解开的纽扣应声而落，散落在地板上，发出清脆的声响，祁醉的手抚上于炀的裤腰，正准备下拉，于炀抬手制止这一动作，沙哑着嗓音开口:“队长，窗户……” 祁醉转头，明亮的夜灯透过玻璃倾泻进屋中，对面的高楼灯火辉煌，厚重的流苏窗帘安静的垂在落地窗两侧。 

 

祁醉低头在男朋友的唇上亲了一下:“等下我。”快步走过去，拉上窗帘，彻底的与外界阻隔，此刻，这里只剩下他们彼此。 

 

祁醉迫不及待地把人按到床上，手覆上对方的坚硬，拨开布料的束缚，蓬勃的欲望立马弹了出来，祁醉的手在那颜色好看的器官上打转，熟练地挑逗于炀的欲望，一次次掠过他的敏感点，于炀没了对外界的顾及，发出阵阵甜腻的喘息，祁醉低头含住了它，灵巧的舌尖在饱满的龟头上扫过，引得人不住颤抖，手指在囊袋上轻轻揉捏，床上的人渐渐攀上顶峰，颤抖地呻吟着射了出来。 

 

祁醉指尖拭去嘴角的体液，从一旁的抽屉里拿出润滑剂，挤了一些在手中，冰凉的液体在祁醉炙热的手中变得温热，祁醉将润滑液送到紧闭的穴口，一下一下地进入，一次比一次深，粉嫩的穴口淫糜地咬着手指，一根，两根，三根手指了，等确认穴口足够松弛后，祁醉将自己的欲望抵在那里，轻轻磨蹭却不进入，于炀此时浑身敏感，受不了祁醉这样的挑逗，软下声音央求道:“队长……进来好不好?” 

 

祁醉无赖，装作没听见的样子:“说什么?” 

 

“队长，进入我……”于炀喘息着重复了一遍，祁醉的理智早已消失，眼前的小白兔都送到嘴里来了，哪有不吃的道理 ?

 

 

祁醉猛得挺入使于炀发出一声呜咽，于炀向后仰头，绷紧的脖颈行成一道好看的弧线，祁醉动了起来，九浅一深，次次擦过于炀的敏感点，引得于炀喘息连连。 祁醉低头吻他，下身动作却不减缓，一下一下直攻向于炀的柔软，祁醉含住于炀胸前的小豆豆，轻咬着，吸吮着，嫣红的小豆豆被吸的熟红， “啊……嗯……啊慢……点”于炀抓着祁醉的手臂，轻声央求着，祁醉当没听见，动作依旧没有减缓，于炀被顶的昏昏沉沉，快到高潮时祁醉忽然停了下来，汹涌澎湃的快感骤然停止，于炀颇不适应，却琢磨不透祁醉的用意。 

 

老流氓伏在于炀耳边说:“炀神，自己动好不好。”

 

于炀还没反应过来时，就已经被祁醉抱了起来，祁醉深邃的眸中满含期待，于炀的喉结动了动，最终还是选择妥协。 

 

果然，面对祁醉他只有认输的份儿。 

 

祁醉与于炀食指相扣，于炀双腿分开，跪在床上缓缓向下坐，坚硬的性器被于炀的小嘴吞进深处，于炀咬咬牙，一下全部吞了进去，祁醉发出一声喟叹。 

 

好深…………  
于炀初次尝试这种姿势，并不适应，他按照祁醉的指示缓缓动了起来，牙齿轻咬下唇，克制地接受一波一波摩擦产生的快感，细碎的呻吟从齿缝中泄露出来，祁醉静静享受于炀带给他的快乐。

 

 

“啊…………啊……”快感一点点积累，于炀的动作也快了一些，但这远不及祁醉所给他的，祁醉再也忍受不住于炀的撩拨，翻身将于炀按倒在床上，开始了冲刺。

 

 

“啊……不……慢……慢点”于炀被铺天盖地的快感冲刷的迷失了方向，紧攥床单的手指节用力到泛白，生理泪水被逼出眼眶，划过脸颊滴落到床单上，晕染开一滩滩水渍。

 

祁醉的手抓在于炀的细腰上，在肩上背上留下细碎的吻，一路向下，再轻吻于炀肩上的字母。

 

——Drunk “于炀……” 于炀此时已经被干的快神志不清了，大滴大滴的眼泪冲刷着白净的小脸，嘴里呜咽地求饶着，体温升高泛着粉红的身体被洁白的床单衬得愈发妖冶，宛如樱花味的舒芙蕾，甜美的，软软的，又如罂粟一样令他上瘾。

 

不管于炀再怎么受不住也只是求饶，从来不拒绝祁醉的要求，纵使他明白自己或许接受不了。 

 

到最后于炀的眼神都已迷离，哭着喃喃着慢些。祁醉有些心疼的擦去他的泪，于炀的大腿根都在颤抖，祁醉亲着他的脸，于炀在最爱的人的侵犯下于炀达到了高潮，祁醉的滚烫也尽数射进了于炀的体内。 

 

 

祁醉给于炀简单清洗了一下，把体内的液体引出来之后，给于炀裹上睡衣，殷红的痕迹遮都遮不住，于炀缩卷在祁醉怀中昏昏睡去，祁醉吻了吻于炀嫣红的眼角，把干干净净的于炀放进还残留着两人体温的被窝里，轻轻把人搂紧怀里，黑暗的空间里两人的呼吸交缠在一起，眷恋，暧昧，美好，自然。 

 

皎洁的月光夹杂城市的灯光挤入窗帘的缝隙，与二人诉说晚安。


End file.
